Un cambio de vida
by caro saku hina 15
Summary: Sakuno sufre un gran cambio al saber que toda su vida fue una mentira. ryosaku
1. el comienzo

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi

algunas cosas no tienen nada que ver y es el primero que hago disculpen la mala caligrafia

Un cambio de vida

El comienzo:

Un dìa normal para Sakuno soñando que Ryoma se le declare.

Camino a la escuela sintio que alguien la seguia, volteo a ver si habia alguien pero no encontró a nadie, siguio su camino

Al llegar a la escuela saluda a sus amigas Ann y Tomoka que le preguntan:

¿Què te paso? dijo Ann

¿Te ves algo palida? dijo Tomoka

Nada, solo me desvele dijo Sakuno para no preocuparlas al contarle que habia sentido que alguien la seguia.

Pensando en algo o mas bien alguien Dijo tomoka

Que suena con Roma dijo Ann

Esta bien es Ryoma conformes Dijo Sakuno

vamos Sakuno no te desanimes Dijo Ann

Pero el ni siquiera me nota Dijo sakuno

Nosotras te ayudaremos Dijo tomoka

Y tambien le pediremos ayuda a nuestros novios Dijo Ann

Està bien Dijo sakuno

Manos a la obra Dijieron todas

MIENTRAS QUE EN LAS PRACTICAS

Momo y Kaidoh estornudaron al mismo tiempo

Debe ser que estan hablando de ustedes Dijo Syusuke

A entrenar dijo Tezuka

Todos empezaron a correr cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

El que llegue ultimo se tomara mi super jugo renovado Dijo Inui.

En el salon de profesores Sumire pensaba si seria buena idea contarle a Sakuno la verdad y si la llegada de aquellos sujetos afectaria la relaciòn con su nieta.

Cap 2

alumnos silencio porf avor , denle la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos dijo el profesor

hola,soy tenma moon mirando de mala gana

hola,soy shiro moon un placer mirando gentilmente

siéntense atrás de la señorita ryusaki dijo el profesor

Sakuno se les queda mirando sintiendo que los debería conocer

mientras ellos pensaban que al fin la habian encontrado y harian que era supiera la verdad

Ryoma mientras tanto pensaba por que esos chicos miraban tanto a sakuno pero tambien se cuestionaba por que le preocupaba.

Las clases pasaron normales hasta que los chicos fueron a ver a la profesora Sumire

Oiga Dijo tenma

que quieren ustedes Dijo sumire

Solamente a nustra hermana Dijo Ichiru

Pues no se quien sera, asi que vallanse Dijo Sumire

Por supuesto que sabe de quien estamos hablando vieja Dijo tenma

Si usted no se lo dice lo haremos nosotros Dijo Ichiru

Que les hace pensar que les creerá a ustedes que a mi Dijo sumire

Si sabe que usted la ocupo nada mas par ver triste a nuestros padres dijo Ichiru

Ellos tiene la culpa por a ver matado a mi hijo dijo sumire

Ellos no tienen la culpa ya que el intento asesinarlos y murieron en el intento Dijo tenma

Esta bien, pero no le dire nada a Sakuno por que quiero que ellos sufran lo que es que se te valla un hijo dijo sumire

Lo unico que no esperaba sumire era que Sakuno escuchara

No sera necesario decirme sumire Dijo Sakuno (lo dijo friamente)

Sakuno dijieron los tres

necesito estar sola las explicaciones me la daran despues Dijo sakuno dirigiendose a los tres

salió de ahì dirigiéndose a cualquier sitio para pensar un poco las cosas

Ahora hay que ver con quien vivirá, si elijara vivir con esta vieja o con nosotros Dijo ichiru viendo a sumire con asco

Mientras tanto sakuno se encontraba en el parque ya que es un lugar que le ayuda a pensar en muchas cosas.

por que me pasa esto a mi dijo Sakuno tristemente

A que te refieres que te pasa esto a ti dijo ...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 3

Con que te refieres que te paso esto a ti Dijo ryoma

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida ya que no esperaba encontrarse con el, esta se iba a a ir por que penaba que a este no le iban importar sus problemas pero esta al tener la intencion de irse este la detuvo.

Sakuno no te vayas dijo ryoma

Por que debería quedarme si a ti nunca te a importado lo que he hecho dijo sakuno

No es así, solo me es difícil mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás, pero siempre me has importado aunque no lo demuestre eres muy importante para mi dijo ryoma (abrazando a sakuno)

En serio ryoma, tambien lo eres para mi, no me dejes llorando sakuno

¿Pero por que lloras princesa? Dijo ryoma soltando a sakuno y limpiándose las lagrimas

Es que me hace muy feliz que me quieras … dijo sakuno

No es solo eso yo te amo, se que no es el momento adecuado pero… ,¿Quisieras ser mi novia? Dijo ryoma muy nervioso y sonrojado

Y sakuno abraza a ryoma le dice- Si,si,si – y ryoma la toma de la cintura y se van acercando haciendo que sus alientos de mesclaran y el momento tan esperado por los dos llego, fue un beso muy tierno ya que era el primero de ambos. Después de uso ambos se sentaron juntos, ella recostado en el pecho de el y este le abrazaba posesivamente, y el se acordo ppor que habia llegado hasta alli.

Princesa que hacías ocá y tan triste dice ryoma

Es que yo … me entere de algo dice muy triste esta

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, siempre estaré para ti dice ryoma

Bueno lo que pasa es que mi abuela no es mi abuela, mi familia no es la qie yo pensaba que era. Recuerdas a los chicos que llegaron hoy, (ryoma asintió), estos son mis hermanos, ella me separo de mis verdaderos padres ya que estos mataron a su hijo pero parece que no se si es verdad ya no se que voy a hacer no quiero volver a donde mi supuesta abuela pero tmpoco quiero ir con ellos por el momento.

Ya se, ven a mi casa, mi familia esta de paseo y volverán el fin de semana por el momento quédate conmigo ya veremos que hacer dice ryoma viendo a sakuno.

Pero que haremos con mi abuela y mis hermanos en la escuela no los podre evitar siempre dice sakuno

Hay veremos que hacer si, mejor vamos a casa que se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que te enfermes dice ryoma parándose y ayudando a esta a pararse.

A LOS MINUTOS DESPUES

Estos estaban sentados en el sofa viendo televisión, estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta del transcurso de las horas. Hasta que llego la hora d acostarse.

Ryoma donde voy a dormir y con que no creo que sea conveniente que duerma con el uniforme Dice sakuno

Te voy a prestar ropa mía y creo que es mejor que duermas en la pieza de mi prima que esta al lado de la mia dice ryoma

Estos se acuestan pensando en dia que les espera mañana


End file.
